The Woman Who Fell From The Stars
by theinterstellartimetraveller
Summary: The Thirteenth Doctor's fallen out of the TARDIS! She's back on Earth, with no sonic and no TARDIS. What does she do now? Set immediately after 13 falls out of the TARDIS in Twice Upon A Time. (A season 11 concept). Might include some of the s11 TARDIS Team. WIP!


**Hello! Well. The BBC isn't giving us the season 11 content I so desperately need, so here this is. It's set right after 13 falls out of the TARDIS after the regeneration, and is kind of meant to be the opening scene of season 11 (in my head, that is). It isn't that great because I wrote it in 30 minutes while on a break from studying (it's finals season), but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **Eliza**

* * *

There was a subtly annoyed thought niggling at the base of her subconscious. A thought that went 'Really? Have you not learned? After all this time?'. She shrugged. It was funny that time should be mentioned.

 _Had_ she not learned?

"Probably." She mused, but her new voice never reached her ears, the wind roaring loud in them. The thought had, of course, occurred to her, at least three times before. She squinted vaguely, as the bluish shape below her grew. Ah. A lake. The impact was still going to hurt, though.

"I have _got_ to stop regenerating while in flight." She mumbled, brushing strands of blonde hair out of her face. The age-old lament that her hair was not (yet) ginger bubbled up within her, but she shoved it out of the way. She had more pressing issues at hand.

She twisted round in mid-air, squinting into the dark blue sky. The TARDIS was nowhere to be seen. Really, she had to start re-evaluating her actions. They were getting out of hand. The lake popped back into her mind. The moonlit water was fast approaching, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she braced herself for the impact.

* * *

She had definitely broken something.

What she'd broken, she didn't know, but there had definitely been a snap as she hit the water. She could hear her two hearts thumping in her ears, beating fast in the cold, pitch black water. Then she felt it, the tingling running down her spine and down her arms, golden energy spilling lazily into the water. _There we go_. She waited for a few minutes, until the buzzing in her right foot had died down, then she made the slow swim to the surface of the water.

She flopped onto shore ten minutes later, panting, and quite frankly, a little confused. The night was silent, crickets chirping in the distance. She took a moment to survey her new body. The usual appendages were there, arms and legs, fingers, toes. Good.

She got to her feet, stumbling slightly under the weight of her waterlogged clothes. This body was definitely smaller than the previous one. And had the ground become closer? She counted off the regenerations on her fingers. _Fifteenth._

"And I'm finally a girl." She announced. A gust of cold wind made its way across the lake, worming its way through her tattered coat, and she shivered. And where was she? She stood still, contemplating her surroundings, hand reaching for her sonic screwdriver. It wasn't there.

" _Hm._ " There was a rustle from somewhere behind her. She spun around, tripping over her oversized boots. There was a face staring at her from behind a cluster of bushes. The face ducked down. "Hey!" She called out. There was no response. "I know you're there."

"Are you the police?" A voice replied. She frowned.

"I fell out of the sky into a lake, and you're asking me if I'm the _police_?" She blinked in surprise. Was this who she was now? A thought hit her. "Wait, why did you say that? Have you seen a police box?" There was silence, then:

"What's a police box?"

"It's… just a big blue wooden box with ' _police_ ' on it." She silently hoped that the TARDIS would never hear her say that. "And no, I'm not the police." The face popped up from below the bushes.

"Who _are_ you?" Squinting in the moonlight, she could see the curiosity etched in his face. He was young, probably in his twenties. She thought about his question.

"I'm not entirely sure about that. You see, I've just regenerated, and I don't know what this one's like yet. And I'm a _girl_ this time. That's new. What am I like? Do I like hugs? Do I like pears? I probably don't, but I have no idea what-" She could see him looking at her, almost fearfully, and caught herself. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?" He hesitated.

"Ryan."

"It's nice to meet you, Ryan." He frowned.

"You said you're the Doctor." She nodded. "Doctor who?" She grinned. That never got old.

"Just the Doctor." Her clothes were now hanging limply on her slight frame, icy cold sheets of material on her skin. She shivered. Should she ask for help? She had no sonic, no TARDIS, no one to look for. What _should_ she do next?

"Hang on," Ryan said, almost as though he'd heard the thoughts rushing through her brain. "I've got a towel." He ducked down out of sight again, and she started to walk slowly towards him, squinting upwards at the cloudless sky, silently hoping that the TARDIS would materialize with its usual wheezing. It didn't.

She ducked behind the bushes. Ryan knelt on the ground, rummaging through a duffel bag. He'd laid out a number of belongings, including a pair of binoculars, on a mat beside him. He pulled out a towel, and handed it to her. She ran it through her damp hair, watching him replace his things into his bag.

"Where are we?" He cast her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what place is this?" He frowned at her.

"It's the reservoir?" He said. "How did you break in here without knowing where you were?" She sighed.

"I told you, I fell out of the-" His words seemed to sink. "Did you say 'break in'?" He shushed her, looking around. She gaped at him, shocked. Had he actually just done that? She opened her mouth to retort. Then she heard it too, the voices approaching them. She saw the beams of torch light.

"Crap," Ryan swore, eyes widening. " _Run._ " He'd gotten to his feet, stuffing his things into his bag. She pulled the towel tightly around her shoulders. Running. Now, _that_ was something she knew well. "Come on!" He hissed, taking off through the trees. She did, stumbling after him, her large boots chafing her ankles, soggy socks squelching with every step she took.

" _Hey!_ "

They'd been spotted. She guessed that they were the security personnel of whatever place they'd just 'broken into'. They were chasing after them now, approaching them faster than she'd thought. Or had she become slower? _It's the shoes._ She told herself. Substantially better than the sneakers her tenth self had preferred, but awful for her now.

Her foot snagged on something on the ground, and she went flying, yelping in shock. Ryan had heard. He turned, running towards her now. He pulled her off the ground.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, panting slightly, then squinted, as the beams of their chasers' torches shone into their faces. Beside her, Ryan sighed.

"It's you again." One of the guards said to him. She turned to him, almost impressed. _Again?_ He shrugged. The guard had turned to her. "And this time you've brought a friend."

"Oh, no." Ryan was saying. "I just met her tonight." The guard gave a short laugh.

"Sure you did." The other guard joined them.

"I've radioed this in." He said. The first guard nodded.

"Okay," he replied, then turned to them. Her heart sank. "You're coming with us."

* * *

The police car had been warm, at the very least. Although, to be fair, everything would've seemed warm after her quick dip in the reservoir. She and Ryan had been separated when they'd been brought into the station. She'd been led away by a policeman to be 'processed', whatever that was. And here she was now, sitting in a chair in her still-wet clothes, watching him pull up a screen on his computer.

"Okay," he was saying. "Let's start with your name." She opened her mouth to deliver her usual 'John Smith', realized that it wouldn't work as she was halfway through it, and quickly let it morph into a brisk 'Jolly good weather, ain't it?'. He squinted at her suspiciously, then agreed that it was. He asked her for her name again.

She stared pointedly at him. "What year is it?" He frowned.

"Drank a bit too much, did you?" She shook her head. "It's 2018." She did a quick bit of math in her head, then grinned.

"My name," she said firmly, "is Kate Lethbridge-Stewart."

* * *

 **Aw, you read it! Thank you! I'll update this, but when** ** _that_** **will be, I have no clue. (Finals season gets to us all)**


End file.
